


The Window Mistake

by MusicOfYourSoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Chick-Flick Moments, College Student Castiel, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gabriel is in love with Sam's ass, Humor, Jo is a genious, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicOfYourSoul/pseuds/MusicOfYourSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka That time Dean fucked things up and Castiel made a friend… sorta.<br/>"Sorry, I was drunk and I thought I was getting into my brother's house, so now I'm half naked on your couch. By the way, you have the bluest eyes I've ever seen"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There’re some questions you inevitably ask yourself when you wake up before nine on a Sunday. Why me? What was on my mind when I decided to live near to a church? Why the fuck is the sun so fucking bright today? Is this some kind of karmic punishment for not feeding my pet turtle Sheldon on 4th grade? Why is there a strange shirtless man sleeping on my couch?

Sometimes questions have answers, sometimes they don’t. But the last one, actually, has a simple explanation: Dean Winchester is a jackass. Don’t get this in the wrong way, this is not said as an insult, but as a real empirical fact; the sky is blue, the sea is salty, water is wet and Dean Winchester is a jackass.

If Dean Winchester wasn’t a jackass he wouldn’t have had the _brilliant_ idea of going out with Benny three days in a row, knowing that only one night with his friend was enough to overwhelm the alcohol in blood rate for a normal human being. If Dean Winchester wasn’t a jackass, he wouldn’t have ended up, for obvious reasons, so drunk that he forgets where his house keys are. If Dean Winchester wasn’t a jackass, he may have thought that maybe, _and just maybe_ , going into his brother’s apartment by climbing the window at five a.m. wasn’t a good idea (it’s remarkable to mention that Dean’s brother is a huge human being made of muscle and if Dean Winchester weren’t a jackass, he would’ve remember that he’d kick his sorry ass for breaking into his house without a warning). If Dean Winchester wasn’t a jackass, he would have realized the moment he got into his brother’s home that 1. His brother doesn’t have a coffee table in his living room, 2. His brother’s couch is like a hundred times more uncomfortable than the one he falls asleep in and 3. His brother doesn’t have cats. But since Dean Winchester is a complete jackass, he goes out with Benny three days in a row, he forgets where his car is, he jumps up in a tree to get into his brother’s window and he ends in the couch of a very, very, very, confused Castiel.

The reason why Castiel is so, so, so confused (well, apart from the obvious part in which a strange shirtless man is on his couch at eight forty-two in the morning on a mid-September Sunday) is because as any other regular kid in history, he had a rebellious phase where all he would do was drink and party and, if there was enough alcohol in his body to forget the next day, have sex with some girl. But, not as any other regular kid in history, he ended up being stabbed by a girl named April, which made him drop that life and get into what one could delicately call a celibate period. But let’s not pity poor Castiel for not having sex in the last three years. Not too much, at least. Because in that time he discovered a lot of things about himself, like he likes to read until he can’t handle it even if he’s tired and moody the next day, that he hates waking up too early, that he likes Quidditch rather than football, that he likes Han rather than Obi Wan and, the most important of them all, that he likes Luke rather than Leia (if you know what I mean). And after all this little epiphanies, another one came: Castiel enjoys loneliness. So, little by little, he became a hermit (as his brother would say); his life is reduced to go to class, go to the library, go home and –sometimes- go to Gabriel’s. And back. The only actual friend he’d made in the last few years is Balthazar, who once in a while pays a visit.

But is pretty clear that the person sleeping on this couch is not Balthazar, or anyone he knows because Castiel doesn’t have any more friends and he’s too tall to be Gabriel. It’s also pretty clear that he shouldn’t be there. And Castiel wonders if there’s some kind of social protocol for this situation. So he does what any real man would do if he finds another man half-naked on his couch at eight forty-two in the morning on a mid-September Sunday. Scream. _Too fucking loud._

“What the…?” Dean wakes up startled (which he immediately regrets). “Who are you?”

“Who are _you_?”

“I asked first”. Castiel didn’t expect that answer. What kind of human being breaks into somebody’s house and wakes up with pre-schoolish replies?

“Bu… but… this is my house”.

“What?” for the first time Dean realizes that this is not his brother’s couch, nor his brother’s apartment. “Where am I?”

“Green Street, 437th”

“What apartment?”

“3rd  floor, apartment C”

“That explains it. Also explains the cats” Castiel looks at him like he’s the first human being he had ever seen. “Uuuuhhh…Sam lives upstairs”. Castiel’s blue –very, very, very blue, notices Dean- are still looking at him with astonishment (which, okay, is pretty damn logical). “Sam; stupidly tall and hippie hair, is my little brother and lives upstairs, I thought I was getting into his living room”.

_That explains a lot_ thinks Castiel. Of course he knows who’s Sam, he have met him lots of times in the elevator and sometimes in the university, although until that moment he’d only know him as “Bitable Ass”. The nickname was not given by him, but by Gabriel and Balthazar who apparently don’t have better things to do with their lives than gossip about the people who live in his building. (Just as a side note, next-door neighbors were ‘Hitler-moustache-like Bangs’ and ‘Too Colorful Clothes’; downstairs were ‘Ellen Denegeres and Ken Doll Bastard Son’, ‘Future President of the United States’, ‘Horse-like laugh’ and ‘Too Gay Even For Cassie’; Hael and Judith used to live across the hall,  but Balthazar had sex with both of them and they moved out, so they were substituted by ‘Wow Big Boobs’, ‘Blonde Not That Blonde’ and ‘The One Who’s Always Singing’).

“How did you get in?”

“There’s a tree strategically well situated under your window and, by the way, you should put a better lock”

“Sure, it’s just I never considered that someone was crazy enough to jump up the tree to sleep on my couch” Dean laughs, and although he immediately feels like his head is about to explode, it totally worth it. Castiel then takes his time to look at the man he’s talking; he notices the little wrinkles on the corners of his eyes when he laughs, he notices the little freckles on his nose, he notices he has the greenest eyes he have ever seen in his life and he also notices that even he’s, most probably, hungover he’s really attractive. Maybe attractive isn’t the right word. Handsome. Painfully handsome. So handsome that it should be illegal to be that handsome.

“Well, dude, I’m really sorry. I promise not get into your house at night ever again”. Castiel, whose life felt so incredible boring right now, suddenly though it was unacceptable not to have more strangers coming in through his window at night. “I’m Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester”.

“Castiel Novak”

“Nice to meet you, Castiel. Again, I’m so sorry. Now I’ll go to wake up my little bro so I can eat everything he has in the kitchen… Where’s my shirt? Never mind. Bye”.

Castiel stands there in shock.

“Hey, _Cas_.” Dean looks at him smirking “want a coffee? I mean, not right now, I feel like I was hit by a train, but… Some other day.” Dean may be a jackass but at least he knows he should compensate the poor kid who let him sleep in his couch (even if he didn’t know) and whose eyes are as blue as the sea on a calm day _–the fuck? Okay, he needs to sleep like right now-_. Honestly his brain isn’t exactly working, so he speaks before he has second thoughts about it. But Cas nods, so everything is fine. “Cool. See ya then. And Cas… Nice mole.” Before Castiel realizes he’s talking about the mole next to his right nipple and, ergo, he has been shirtless this whole time, and furthermore blushes so hard that he looks like a giant tomato, Dean-I’m-too-attractive-to-go-out-without-a-warning-sign-on is gone.

Dean knows he need to rest and Cas thinks he won’t be able to sleep for a while. Cas realizes he doesn’t have his number or any other way to get in touch with him and Dean thinks that if fate made him get into the wrong window, it certainly will make them see each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos, you guys are awesome  
> Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to the CW, the crossroads demons we sold our souls.

Sam Winchester loves a lot of things about his life. He loves the career he chose, because he knows that even if it is extremely hard, being a lawyer and defend people is what he's born to do. He loves his intern job at Emmerson Cod, a law firm associated with the state police that takes his sleeping and study hours away from him, but that he adores because it makes him feel that even if he’s only bringing coffee, he’s helping to make the world a little better. He loves Dorothy Baum, his best friend since he was eighteen, who met him when he still had short hair and a lost-puppy face, and who helped him to get rid of that “smell of virgin” as she’d say, because although she’s absolutely insane (we’re talking about the girl who thought that climbing the dean’s roof was a great idea to celebrate passing all of their exams), she has a heart made of gold, is a good shoulder to cry on and makes the best mojito ever. He loves Jess Moore, his girlfriend since last year, who’s sweet, smart and looks beautiful even when she’s mad at him. He loves Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Ash, who are the family he never had. He loves his brother Dean unconditionally, the only family he had for a long time.

Sam Winchester has many skills; he’s smart, he can talk you into whatever he wants, he’s patient as hell and, the most important skill in this very moment, he’s incredibly observant.

Thanks to his observation skills, he’s capable of seeing the things everyone else can’t get to admit; he realized, long before they took the leap, that Bobby and Ellen were made for each other. He knew, even when he denied it a thousand times, that Dean liked (like, a lot) the quarterback of the school’s football team  when he was sixteen. He knows, even if they’ve never talked about it, that it doesn’t matter how many times Jo had told his mom she’s only taking a sabbatical year; she won’t go to college, because she loves to work in The Roadhouse and in her step-father's workshop. He’s absolutely aware, despite of how hard she tries to hide it, of the massive crush Dorothy has on Dean’s best friend, Charlie. He knows, the moment he gets through the door, that Dean’s up to something.

“What are you doing here so early?” Sam considers that maybe Dean took some drug that turned him into an early bird, but he discards it quickly.

“What the hell kind of way of greeting your dear brother is that?” answers like if it was actually normal for him to show up at nine in the morning (without a shirt, mind you). “You have any food?” _Oh, there’s the reason_.

“What happened to your shirt? Please tell me you didn’t striptease in the middle of the street _again_.”

“Wha- what? No. Dammit, Sammy, _once_. That was just once and I was…” Sam laughs. “Bitch.”

“Okay, if you didn’t striptease, what happened?”

“Hell if I know, it was probably the cats.” He answers as he takes a handful of cereals.

“Cats?”

“Cas’ cats.”

“Right. And Cas is…”

“Castiel. Your downstairs neighbor.”

“Is there some kind of explanation of why the neighbor’s cats stole your shirt or should I be concerned about the feline delinquency on my building? …Oh, God, you had sex with him, didn’t you?”

“No, Sam, I didn’t have sex with him.” Dean rolls his eyes and proceeds to tell him the story of how he ended up sleeping on his neighbor’s couch. Now, on an attempt to empathize with Sam, you must understand he has been hearing this kind of story his whole life, such was the case that he could write a couple of books; Dean Winchester and that time he drove against the traffic on a lawnmower, Dean Winchester and that time he snuck in a Prince’s concert, Dean Winchester and that time he woke up in Canada, Dean Winchester and that time he hitchhiked from Orlando to Denver, Dean Winchester and the ten thousand times he’d done something barely legal and got away with it. This is the reason Sam had perfected a special “bitchface” for this occasions, his “You-are-an-idiot-I-don’t-know-how-can-you-keep-doing-this-shit-and-still-be-alive”. YAAIIDKHCYKDTSASBA for short.

So, predictably, Sam gives him the YAAIIDKHCYKDTSASBA bitchface and tells himself mentally that there’s something fishy about this “Castiel Situation” as he decide to call it. Because, yes, he realizes his brother a) hasn’t admitted yet or b) has admitted but it’s not telling him.

But he knows Dean and knows that sometimes his brother is a little bit thick to talk about what he feels or thinks, so he doesn’t ask. _Wait until it comes to you, Sam. It’ll do it eventually, and then you shoot it in the face._ Bobby’s voice sounds on his head (it was a deer hunting advice, but hey, if he wants to recycle his advice for something more useful he can).

And Dean, as well as that poor deer Bobby insisted him to shoot –and that in the end he couldn’t because _“dang it, Bobby, it looks like Bambi” “Sam, You don't shoot Bambi, jackass. You shoot Bambi's mother”_ -comes to him along that Sunday.

At first is subtle “Hey, Sammy, have you ever talked to Cas?”

“Uhhhh… Not really. We introduced each other when I moved out. And we’ve talk about the weather and how bad is the post service and that kind of things.”

“Oh.”

Then, by lunch time, he slowly gets closer.

“So… you know what he does?”

“Who?”

“Cas.”

“Right… He’s doing his Ph.D.”

“Uh.” He keeps eating his pizza as the conversation never had place. “You know what’s he studying?”

“No idea. I know about the Ph. D. because his building is in front of mine”. Dean shuts up after that.

That’s how they spend the rest of the evening; “Is a party kind of guy or a stay home kind of guy?” asks while they’re doing the dishes. “Does he have any siblings?” blurts out in the commercial break of the Stark Trek marathon they’re watching on TV. “Do you know what kind of car he drives?” says after talking to Jess on the phone. Sam smiles and shrugs his shoulders while he admits that Bobby was absolutely right.

By the time Dean goes home, Sam have answered each and every one of the random questions about his neighbor. He actually doesn’t know too much about him, but his answers apparently calm his brother down.

Sam doesn’t believe in fate, but he’s sure as hell Dean has sold his soul to the devil in exchange of having eternal good luck; otherwise is inexplicable how can he get out intact of dangerous and almost illegal situations or how is it possible that, not even twenty-four hours after spend a day talking about him with his brother, he met Castiel outside the building looking desperate in front of a black Toyota.

“Come on! Come on; don’t do this to me, stupid car!”

“¿Castiel?” the blue eyed man jumps.

“Hey… Hello. Sam, right?”

“Yes… What’s wrong?” he points at the car with his head.

“Uh… the engine is not working and there’s a noise in the… Honestly, I don’t know. I know nothing about cars”

“Then today is your lucky day.” Castiel squints. “My brother Dean, I think you met him this weekend” Sam tries to ignore the blush on his neighbor’s cheeks “is a mechanic. I’m sure he can take a look to your car.” Cas nods and Sam can’t help but notice how his face is glowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for today! I wanted to write Sam’s POV because I love him and because I’m sure he’s the biggest Destiel shipper (and none of you can tell me otherwise). I know this chapter has almost no action, but I promise the next one will be funnier.   
> Did anyone notice the little reference to another TV show?  
> If you are curious, the Stanford building of Law is, in fact, in front of the Education building. At least that’s what the map I got on the Internet says.   
> See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning/afternoon/evening! I hope that you, unlike me, aren't sleep deprived.
> 
> Important note: when you see the song, think of High School Musical (I know It doesn't make sense now, I promise it will in a few paragraphs).
> 
> This isn't beta'd, so forgive my mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural… yet.

Castiel is, crudely speaking, sounding off about everything under the sun. He hates his brother Gabriel because he's a bad person and doesn't have the decency to stop looking at his new assistant Kali for two seconds to drive him to college, and because he has his head too shoved up on his ass to lent him his new car and because he's a massive dick and, fuck, because he told him that if he ate a watermelon seed a tree would grow on his stomach and he spent his whole childhood without eating watermelon and he hasn't forgiven him for that. He hates his neighborhood because apparently taxi drivers don't go there and he hates the bus service because they couldn't be slower even if they tried and he hates his Mythology professor for having the  _great_  idea of giving him tutorial hours that fucking day at that fucking time. And he hates Balthazar, he's not sure why, but the son of a bitch probably has done something to piss him off too. And above all of that, he hates whoever was in charge of manufacturing his car because everything is their fucking fault. So, Toyota people, fuck you all. That's the only thing on his mind while he was on his way back home on a taxi (because thankfully taxi drivers don't ignore his existence when he's on campus) and everything he wants right now is get on his bed and try to melt himself with the mattress until this hell of a day is over. Fuck the essay delayed for Friday, fuck his brother and fuck Toyota workers.

' _We're all in this together. Once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that. We're all in this together and it shows when we stand hand in hand make our dreams come trueeee'_ There's the reason to hate Balthazar. He and his fucking fixation for changing his ringtone for the most ridiculous songs he finds. Honestly, Castiel has no idea where did the song come from, but the driver is about to cackle. So fuck Balthazar too.

"What?" he barks, almost literally, to the stranger on the other side of the line.

"Cas?" his heart skips for a second. There's just one person who've ever called him 'Cas' and has that impossibly deep voice. "It's Dean".

"Dean? Right, Dean. Hello. Dean. Hey." He hears Dean giggling.

"Say my name again."

"Dean?" the man laughs like he'd just told him the best joke ever and Cas is not completely sure why.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something important, man."

"Uhhh… No."

"Cool. Look, it's about the car. I took care of it personally and everything is solved."

"Wow, thank you so much, Dean." Cas doesn't know how, but he swears he can hear him smiling.

"You're welcome, that's why I'm here. But… uh… it'd be great if you could come by the garage soon."

"Sure… I could go now if you want." He knows he's about five minutes from his home and his bed, but right now it's extremely important to go see Dean, I mean, go pick his car. His plan of sleeping until tomorrow can wait.

"Okay. I'll wait."

"Okay".

"See ya."

"Okay". Why did all his brain cells decide to go on vacation to the Caribbean at the same time? God knows. So he hangs up before he embarrasses himself even more.

"Where now, mate?" the driver asks and Castiel hopes his brain cells are having fun drinking piña colada at the beach.

"Hey, Dean…" says once he redialed "where is the garage?" and, despite of how embarrassed he is, Dean's laughter makes him smile too.

When Sam told him that Dean was a mechanic, he couldn't help but imagine him as Danny Zuko slicking his hair back, descending on an engine, dressed in very tight black clothes  _(what? It's his mind and he has the right to imagine whoever he wants however he wants)_ but the truth is that Singer's Autoshop is not as glamorous as the Grease garage at all, I mean, it's not bad, but it doesn't have hot guys dancing around the cars dressed on gray overalls. Instead it just has, well, cars.

"Cas!"

"Hello, Dean." And holy shit. HO-LY-SHIT. Cas stops sounding off about everything under the sun and starts to thank his brother for being a selfish dick who didn't want to stop drooling over a girl nor give him his car, he thanks his Mythology professor for being the most badly-timed human being that lives on earth and, fuck everything, he especially thanks every single person who was involved on the manufacture of his car _(note to self: send a big ass fruit basket to Toyota)_. Because if it wasn't for them, he wouldn't had the possibility to see Dean-I'm-too-handsome-to-go-out-without-a-warning-sign Winchester wearing some dirty pants and a tight shirt that shows every muscle, with messy hair (sexier than in his Grease fantasy) and, for God's sake, was he crazy or did he actually have more freckles than that Sunday morning?

"…and, man, lemme tell you that you don't take care of it at all." At some point the green eyed man begun to talk to him but he was too busy thinking about how would his fingers feel stroking that dirty blond hair and wondering if one could grate cheese on his biceps. "The spark plugs were almost completely charred and I had to change the timing belt." Castiel has no idea what is he talking about or if there's some kind of causality between one thing and the other, but he nods anyways. "Bad news is" says while he relies on the vehicle and, for Spock, Kirk and the whole Enterprise crew's sake, Cas has to control himself to not look at him like a hungry velociraptor "it's still a pretty boring car for a guy like you."

"A guy like me?" repeats, not so sure of what is that supposed to mean.

"Yeah, you know, you seem like the kind of guy who drives a cool car that makes dudes want to be you and girls to have sex with you".

Cas laughs "That doesn't sound like me at all. I'm actually pretty boring."

"Come on! I can't believe that"

"Dean, you don't know me"

"True… Then we should change that, don't ya think? I still owe you that coffee, I remind you." Castiel gapes like a fish, unsure how to answer. Sure, it's not like he's not familiarized with the 'art of flirting' as Balthazar calls it, but it's been so long since he's on any kind of social situation outside college that he feels lost.

"Joanna Harvelle! I'm paying you to work, not to spy on Dean!" his answer is overshadowed by a shout from the other side of the workshop.

"Dammit, Bobby, I wanna know why Dean has been acting like a teenage girl in love all morning!" the man closes his eyes like he's praying heaven to give him patience (and not strength or he'd kill them all).

"Dean!" the same voice echoes all over the place "Stop catting around with the client and get your ass to work!"

"Dammit, can't you wait, old man?!" shouts rolling his eyes. Then he returns his gaze to Cas and lowers his tone "so… I was telling you that…"

"Dean, I swear if you don't go back to work in this very moment I'll lower your salary!"

"Bobby!" three voices complain in the background.

"And yours too, you freakin' gossip idjits"

"Maybe in another time" Castiel says, watching the little chaos on the garage.

"Better. See ya, Cas." The brunet man, still shocked for whatever was going on, goes to the register, where a blond girl –Joanna, he guess- is staring at him with a mix of curiosity and entertainment.

"Here you got" she hands him over after he paid "your change, your ticket, your keys and Dean's cell number. Just in case you need… something." The girl winks at him and Castiel feels his cheeks burning.

He drives his way back home with a smile drawn on his face, but as soon as he crosses the door, the smile fades.

"What are you two doing here? Gabriel, I gave you that key for emergencies, play Call Of Duty doesn't count as an emergency."

"Hello, Cassie, I'm glad to see you, how was your day? Mine was great. Balth got a C+ on his essay about Kant, thanks for asking" his brother answers without taking his eyes out of the TV.

"Let's see; my car was still broken this morning and since my brother is a dick and couldn't lend me his and taxis don't stop in this damn neighborhood I had to take the bus, which, seriously, is so slow that I almost punched someone. So, awful.

"Really?" his friend looks at him raising an eyebrow "because you look like something truly good happened."

"What?" this time Gabriel pauses the game and stands up to give him a long hard look. "You're right. Cassie looks like he… No. NO. CASTIEL JAMES NOVAK YOU HOOKED UP WITH SOMEONE" he accuses scandalized.

"If you mean like I had sex with somebody then no, I didn't. If you mean like I had a nice talk with someone attractive, then yes."

"WHAT? YOU?" both of them asked in astonishment.

"Yes. What's the big deal?"

The amber-eyed man makes a muffled scream "What's the big deal? What's the big deal?! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?! How could you hook up with someone without my permission?!"

" _Your permission?_  Gabe, we live in the XXI century…

"You don't get it, do you?" he says as dramatically as he can. "If you decide to get the stick you have on your ass out and replace it with a whole different kind of stick is my job as your big brother to make sure the owner of said stick is worthy of you… This situation is insulting.

"You're an idiot."

"Gabe, you are missing the point… Who is him? Where did he came from?" they give him curious looks. And Castiel decides to tell them. Because, c'mon, who's better than his brother and his best (and only) friend to give his some perspective?

He regrets it.

He regrets about it so damn much.

Really, at this point he should already know that he could get better friends at the Sunday's street market.

"You should have screwed him at the garage."

"You should have bonked him when he was in the sofa."

"Yes" Gabriel pointed out lengthening the s. "Like 'I'm the door's keeper. You shall not pass until you pay your sacrifice and have wild sex with me". The blue-eyed man helps himself his second glass of wine. They have been like this for twenty minutes and Castiel doubts he can keep going without more alcohol on his system.

"Guys, we almost don't know each other."

"But he invited you for coffee."

"So? I don't even know if he's single."

"Cassie, Cassie, Cassie…" his brother shakes his head and takes his hand between his like he's about to explain why is inappropriate to tell uncle Metatron he smells like cheese in front of everyone, even if it's true. "A guy in a relationship wouldn't have invited you for coffee."

"Why?"

"Because 'coffee' equals sex, that's a universal truth" Balthazar answers for him.

"That's not true."

"Of course it is, little bro, and even if it wasn't it certainly is a good time to, you know, drop your napkin and casually suck his…"

"GABRIEL!" interrupts while the other two burst into laughter. "Besides, I think he's straight."

"So?" they ask at the same time.

"You can be his gay experiment" says Balthazar shrugging his shoulders.

"His what?"

"Is another way heteroflexible guys call when they suck another dude's face." Cas tilts his eyes "I was Balth's."

"WHAT?!" he manages to get out after the coughing fit he had.

"I was curious and your brother offered himself… I'd ask you, but you suck at being a gay friend."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true; you don't give fashion advice, you are a terrible wingman, you don't help experimenting with one's sexual orient…"

"GUYS!" Gabriel hit them repeatedly while he breathes heartily. "I just realized the most important part… If you end up with him, we'll be family!"

"Gabe, I don't know if you know this but I think genetics kinda shot that horse in the face..."

"Okay, first of all, that's not verified because, as I've been told you your whole life, we traded you for a cactus. And second, you know what I mean; you'd be Mr. Hot Pants Winchester-Novak and I'd be Mr. Bitable Ass Winchester-Novak… Just imagine how beautiful our kids would be…

"Mate! An hour ago you wouldn't shut up about how hot is Kali and how she is going to be the mother of your children…" And then they start making fun of Gabriel and talk about the misadventures of having an assistant who is 'more delicious than chocolate cake and you know how much I love chocolate cake'. Castiel thanks immensely the change of subject.

At ten o'clock he kicks them out of his apartment with the excuse that he's got to get up early, although he actually stays up until is really late staring at the blue paper with Dean's number and a heart with a D and a C drawn at the margin, asking himself what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, lovely people! Whoa, the inspiration came to me in the most inappropriate moment (at midnight so I finished this at six a.m.). This chapter was actually shorter, but yesterday I watched Gabriel's episodes and I wanted to include him because, gee, I miss that bastard T_T and also I thought you deserved a longer chapter.
> 
> This chapter wouldn't have been possible without all the support you gave me for this fic; for real, every alert and review make me so happy and motivates me to keep going with this madness.
> 
> Last chapter reference was to Pushing Daisies, a show starring Lee Pace that if you haven't watched I totally recommend you to do it (it has a guy who wakes people from the death as a main character!)
> 
> Don't forget to eat and hydrate yourself, and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean checks his watch. He checks the building entrance. He checks his cell phone. He checks his shoes. Again. And again. Then, he decides that he's an idiot and he shouldn't be there. Seriously, the idea is so awful that the only bright side it has it's that it makes the dumbest idea look smart.  _Calm down, Winchester, don't chicken out._  He looks at the building again, sees people getting out almost desperately and starts to panic.  _Fuck, he's gonna think I'm stalking him._  "Well, you are" answers the voice on his head and Dean wants to run and hide and forget this terrible, terrible plan. But since in his previous life he obviously was Jack the Ripper or Hitler or someone like that, the universe punishes him making the guy he's trying to run from get out in that moment and look at him squinting his blue, blue eyes. He's not really sure how, but in a couple of seconds he's right in front of him.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" That's a good question. What the hell is Dean Winchester doing out of the Education building trying to (not) come across Castiel? Well, to answer that, we should establish one of his many tropes: Dean Winchester is as patient as a hungry puppy. We could go in depth and tell how his birth came two weeks and three days early; for no reason, because he wanted, because John and Mary wanted to spent their last romantic weekend alone and he said 'no, fuck you'. Or mention that half of his burns are a consequence of his incapacity to wait for things to be cold enough. Or describe that time when he was six and he kicked the poor ticket taker in his delicate parts because he was making him 'wait too much'. The lack of patience is what brought him to this point where, after waiting for a week for one single lame text, he becomes a freaking stalker. And the reason why he won't be able to live a peaceful life until Cas is out of his mind is because Dean is the kind who think that it doesn't matter if curiosity killed the cat, because at least the cat died knowing. And Cas, with his stupid blue eyes and his stupid messy hair that contrasts with his way of dressing like a tax accountant and his stupid car suitable for a single dad in his forties and his stupid mole in the nipple, makes him too curious for his own good. So he goes with a plan; go to his campus, talk to him, get rid of the curiosity, go back to his life and forget the last two weeks before he becomes an actually stalker and CSI dedicates him an episode. A really simple plan which his dear brother Sam -for whom he prays to God every day to give him a beautiful beach house and a bunch of kids- made easier by telling him where was the building and commenting randomly about how that Thursday everyone would go out at six because there were some obligatory conferences at every campus.

"Dean?" he repeats. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, sorry. I… I'm gonna meet Sam."  _A beach house, a bunch of kids and the superpower of never ever use Viagra._  "What about you? You study here?"

"Yes. I just came out of this annual conference about safety and rules and… never mind. Well… I… Sam must be about to come out too, so I leave you. Pleasure to see you again, Dean." He's gone as fast as he came and Dean feels momentarily dazed.

"Cas, wait!"  _Dean, don't. Dean, what are you doing? Dean, why do you hate me?_  "Sam was just telling me he can't"  _subtle, Winchester, subtle_ "maybe you want to grab something and tell me about that boring conference… or whatever you want…"  _You're fucking suicidal._

Castiel smiles and nods at him and Dean feels, literally, some weight leave his shoulders.

So, after two weeks of being on each other's mind, finally they go together to a little café close to the campus (although given the situation Dean would rather have something stronger that coffee, like a beer… or some shots of tequila), exchanging a couple of 'is cold for October, isn't it?', 'is weird, last week was really hot' and 'how is your car working?'; because, as much as they try not to, they're strangers after all.

Once they are sat, they stay silent for an awkward moment, until Dean decides to speak because, seriously, if he can't get rid of the curiosity this whole madness was for absolutely nothing.

"Well, tell me, what are you studying?"

"History. I'm doing my Ph.D."

"History? Wow, that sounds…"

"Boring?" he completes.

"What? No, no… Maybe a little." Dean gives him an apologetic look.

"Don't worry, people tell me that frequently" he smiles reassuringly. "But it's not that boring; is like having a time machine, you go back to the past but at the same time you can reflex historical events and in a way predict the future. I think there's something truly beautiful in it." Dean thinks it's absurdly cute the way his eyes look bigger and bright with enthusiasm.

"I've never thought about it like that… Maybe I shouldn't have scratched my history teacher's car back in high school."

Cas laughs "Really? You were a 'bad boy'?"

"You can bet… God, I was awful. My now self would totally punch my past self. The bright side is that I have some epic stories, but most of them need more alcohol to be told…"

"Nuh-uh… No, now you said it, you have to tell me some…"

"Lemme think… Okay, I know. My best friend Benny was throwing a party where there was more alcohol than any of us, skinny kids, could take. And since Benny has some smart ideas when he's drunk and specially if there's some girl involved, he thought he'd take… I can't remember her name, whatever, the chick he wanted to impress, to go around on his dad's lawnmower. I told him that he was being a jackass, and he gave a challenging look and told me 'Dean, I bet you don't have the balls to drive the lawnmower to the road and back'. And, of course, that made me do it without a second thought." Cas at that point is about to burst into laughter. "Dude, don't laugh, at that age a 'you don't have the balls' is the engine that can make you do shit. Anyway, I rode in, but Benny, being the massive dick he is, forgot to mention that the freaking lawnmower did whatever it wanted and it was absolutely impossible to drive if you didn't know how to; so I ended up riding an infernal machine on the middle of the road incapable of getting back to Benny's. After the sonofabitch got some common sense on his head and had the decency to care about my wellbeing (and his dad's lawnmower), he made one of the sober kids drive behind me while he shouted from the car what did I have to do… Then we realized we were driving against the traffic. Luckily, no one got hurt and the cops in Louisiana are flexible with moronic teenagers." Dean finishes his story and laughs along the brunet man.

"So, you're from Louisiana?" asks once he stops laughing.

"Actually, no. I'm from Kansas, but we moved around a lot when we were kids. I've lived in almost every state. We went back to Kansas so Sam and I could finish high school, then I got into KU, then I dropped it and after…" he stays silent for a moment. It's too personal to tell him that yet. "Then we moved to Bobby's in South Dakota and after he and Ellen got married we all came to California."

And that's how they spend the afternoon; Dean tells him stories about all his trips across the country and he talks about Sam and how he couldn't be more proud of him. He tells him about Ellen, who cooks the best burgers in the whole world, he tells him about Jo and Ash who are as siblings to him as Sam and about Garth who, despite being a little weird, has grown on him. And he talks about his job and how much he loves to work to Bobby.

Cas, on the other side, tells him about his childhood in Illinois and how he realized he wanted to study History and about his brother Gabriel and his cake shop.

"Wait, how many siblings do you have?"

"S… Six. Four brothers and two sisters. I'm the second youngest."

"Crap… Your parents know how to have fun."

"You tell me… But actually, only two of them are from the same mother than me."

"At least you never got bored."

"Well, when you're a kid it's pretty awful, because you get all the hand down stuff from the older ones and nobody pays you attention, but when you grow up it gets better; there's always someone to talk with and you can form alliances to have each other's backs. The bad thing is that you never stop being the target of everyone's pranks, especially when your brother is Satan." Cas laughs like it was some internal joke he doesn't understand. "Oh. My brother's name is Lucifer, that's why I said…"

"You're kiddin', right?"

"No, seriously. I have a brother named Lucifer."

"You don't."

"I do."

"Castiel, are you seriously telling me that your parents named their kid Lucifer? Consciously?"

"I swear. My dad had an obsession with angel's names and named his four oldest sons like the archangels. Ironically, Lucifer was one of the nicest with me."

"Was?"

"Yeah… There was this huge family fight and…" he interrupts himself. Dean assumes he doesn't want to talk about it, but then notices that his eyes had seen something –or someone- who caught his attention.

Leaning against the wall there's a blond man wearing a cocky smile and a v-neck shirt, waving at Cas. To Dean's surprise, Cas waves back and the stranger takes that as an invitation to join them.

"Cassie! What are you doing here, out of your den?"

"Hello, Balthazar… I was having coffee with Dean."

"Dean? Dean!" the man looks at him like he just discovered the true meaning of the universe while he shakes his hand. "Pleasure. Cass-" the brunet elbows him "-tiel has told me about you."

"Really? Then I'm at a disadvantage, because I don't know who are you."

"Balthazar. I'm Castiel's-"

"Boyfriend" he finishes for him quickly.  _Of course. Obviously. I mean, in what universe wouldn't Cas have a boyfriend?_  If Dean weren't so busy thinking how can he hit his head against the table repeatedly, he'd have noticed the confused look in Balthazar's face.

"Yes. His boyfriend… Right, sweetheart?" Cas makes an affirmative noise as he hugs him by the waist. "And you" he gives him a soft tap in his nose "are lucky I'm not a jealous man." Dean clears his throat awkwardly and Balthazar looks at him with a charming smile that, he's not sure why, irritates him deeply. "And what were you talking about?"

"Oh… Cas was telling me about his family…"

"Really?" if looks could kill, the man playing with the belt of his trench coat would've dropped death in a second. Honestly, the last thing he wants is get Cas into trouble and he really needs to get the hell out of there before the situation gets even more awkward. So he makes up some lame excuse and says goodbye.

"Well, Cas, glad to see you again."

"Same, Dean." They shake hands and take separate ways.

When he finally gets into his Baby, some serenity comes back to him. Okay, that wasn't what he wanted but the truth is that he actually has no idea what he wants. He satisfied his curiosity and that was supposed to be enough. But there was something that didn't make complete sense.

"Why didn't you tell me he was with someone?" says once he picks up the phone.

"Dean? What are you talking about?"

"Cas, Sammy. He has a boyfriend. How is that you didn't think of telling me that before I came to make a fool of myself monumentally?"

"Came where?"

"His campus."

"Dean, tell me you're not stalking him."

"Of course not! It's just… Dammit, Sammy! I just can't understand this guy, first he goes along all flirty in the garage, then he doesn't send me one single little text, then he looks absurdly happy to see me and at the end turns out the guy's got a boyfriend. Seriously, you should've told me."

"Okay, first of all, how was I supposed to know you were stalking him?"

"Not stalking!" Dean can hear his brother's bitchface.

"Second" he ignores him "I haven't seen anyone who could be his boyfriend."

"You know this Balthazar guy?"

"Ummm… British? Uses v-neck shirts?"

"That's the one."

"I thought he was straight."

"Seriously? Dude, straight guys don't use v-necks."

"Idiot. But seriously, I never thought he was his boyfriend."

"Well, you know what? Never mind. I'm gonna get home and watch some Asian porn."

"Ugh, Dean, that's disgusting, tmi."

"Whatever. Talk you later, bitch."

"Bye, jerk."

Dean doesn't know it, but after his call Sam thinks about it for a while because he is absolutely sure Balthazar and Castiel are just friends, and his main reason is that he is 10000% sure he saw Balthazar making out with a brunette girl in front of their building last week. It's not like he wants to think about it, but it's kinda inevitable when a couple of hours later someone knocks his door and introduces himself saying  _'hi, I'm Gabriel, you and I are gonna be family; this is Balth, my idiotic brother's not-boyfriend. We're here to offer you a let's-get-our-moronic-brothers-together plan. You in?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! I have huge plans for next chapter. A little spoiler: Balthazar has a fit of anger, Gabriel gets exalted easily, Sam is clueless, Jo laughs maniacally and Dorothy offers some drugs.
> 
> Thank you so much for leaving feedback and kudos, you keep me alive when inspiration leaves me.
> 
> Don't forget to sleep well and pet some dog sometime. See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M A HUGE IDIOT. This chapter has been in my computer for months and I thought I'd already posted it, but I obviously didn't.   
> Also I posted it again because my beautiful beta (WhoCaresAboutANameAnyway) pointed out a couple (TONS) of mistakes.

Castiel’s life was easy; he only had to worry about passing all of his classes, finishing his essays on time, trying that Balthazar wouldn't get anything from anyone, or trying to avoid Gabriel’s death from a sugar high and feeding himself well. That was all.

 But then, two weeks ago, a stupidly handsome man came into his life and ruined it.

If Dean Winchester hadn’t burst into his existence, he wouldn’t have been distracted an entire week trying to figure out if the man was actually interested in him or if it was just a joke from his coworkers. He wouldn’t have spent half of said week wanting to punch himself in the face for being such an idiot either.

Dean Winchester had indeed burst into his existence, though, and he decided to stay in there. And after convincing himself that he won't see him ever again, he showed up with his stupid half smile and his dreamy eyes and his leather jacket.

Cas would be lying if he said he didn’t feel ridiculously happy while the both of them were walking to the café, but, as the evening passed, a terrible and mostly truthful thought settled down in his head. That’s why, when Balth made his entrance, Castiel spoke without thinking. And Balthazar –God bless his soul– played along.

“Well? Care to explain what happened in there?” His best friend asks breaking the awkward silence set up between them while they walk through the parking lot.

“I’m sorry” Balthazar snorts annoyed. “I’m serious. It’s just… I panicked”.

"You panicked?” the man raises an eyebrow while he gets in the car.

“Yes, you know that sometimes I forget how to hold conversations…”

“You seemed quite comfortable talking about your mysterious childhood, which you never, ever talk about, with Mister Smileyface”.

Castiel starts the vehicle and after a couple of minutes of processing the information, he realizes the actual meaning behind his friend’s words.

“You are mad at me because I talked about my family with Dean?”

“Yup.”

“You are not mad at me because I told him you’re my boyfriend?”

The man cackles, leaving their argument behind “what? No, Cassie, don’t be ridiculous. What's the use of having friends if they won't help you to get rid of annoying blokes?”

“Thanks” Castiel smiles at him. “Although… he wasn’t annoying…”

“What?”

“He wasn’t bothering me… at all.”

“And what was that show, then?”

 “You’ll tell me I’m being stupid, but… Dean is… handsome and funny and incredibly interesting. And sooner or later he’d realize I’m… well, boring. I rather save me all that."

Balthazar stays in silence for a brief moment, trying to process the words that came out from his mouth. “Are… are you telling me… you run away from him because you think… he will find you boring?”

“Yeah. You know, I don’t do much and he’s full of funny stories and energy and he looks like the kind of guy that has a lot of friends and you know me, I’m not good at making friends and…”

“Castiel, stop the car.”

“What?”

“Stop. The. Car.”

“Why? What’s wron…?”

“CASTIEL, STOP THE BLOODY CAR.” Scared, he parks the vehicle on the side of the road, and the moment he turns off the engine, his face is smashed against the steering wheel. “HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?”

“What the…?!”Balthazar hits him in the arm repeatedly. “Fuck, Balthazar, stop it!”

“YOU ARE AN ARSEHOLE.”

“Why?! For thinking –and being right– that Dean would grow bored of me?” his face is against the wheel one more time.

“YOU ARE BLOODY UNBELIEVABLE.” He gets out of the car completely furious, and Castiel is too shocked to answer immediately.

“Where are you going?”

“FUCK OFF.”

“Balthazar, get in the car.”

“I CAN’T TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW.” Before he can stop him, Balthazar takes a taxi and disappears in the traffic. He thinks about calling him and apologize for whatever made him get angry, but he will probably ignore him –plus, people on the street are looking at him like they are witnessing some Shakespeare representation– so he gets back on the road and goes straight to the comfort of his home.

While Castiel hopes the hot shower wipes off this weird and long day from his body, his brother and his best friend are plotting against him.

The thing is Balthazar loves Castiel, even if he never says so. He’s a great friend, who never questions, never judges and is always caring. And when he decided to stop being that person who was always partying and was capable of charm anyone with a smile, Balthazar stayed by his side, admiring how his friend changed every single aspect of his life. The change was good for him, Balthazar knows it, but he also knows that he built a shell that blocks out everyone but Gabe and himself. And that’s what pisses him off so much, he knows that Castiel wants Dean in his life, but he convinced himself he can’t have him. And it’s extremely irritating.

That’s why he storms in Gabriel’s bakery yelling about how stupid his brother is and how much he wants to bump his head against a wall until he realizes he deserves to be happy; because if there’s someone who loves Castiel even more and has bigger desires to bump him against a wall, that’s Gabe. So together they come up with a plan. Well, part of a plan. Like twelve percent of a plan. Whatever.

They go to his brother and friend’s building, but they have no intention of paying a visit. Instead, they go up one more floor and knock at Mr. Bitable Ass’ –Sam, Gabriel reminds himself– door.

“This could go so badly.”

“It’ll probably go badly.”

“Gabe, you said it was a good idea.”

“No, I said it was the best idea I got.”

Balthazar rolls his eyes and repeats himself mentally how much he loves his friend before knocking again. ”Are you wearing perfume?”

“No… Yes… Maybe… Shut up.” Gabriel doesn’t have time to give a less childish answer, because Sam comes out in that moment and that’s how the ‘Let’s-get-the-stick-out-of-Cassie’s-ass-and-replace-it-with-a-less-methaphorical-and-more-pleasurable-stick’ campaign starts.

What Gabriel and Balthazar didn't expect was all the people that were in favor of their campaign. Not for Castiel, obviously, but for Dean; not even half an hour after their arrival, thanks to Jess, Sam’s girlfriend (who Gabe loved from the very moment he met her, because damn, that girl is adorable, that’s not his fault), the apartment is full of unknown people interested in making Dean and Castiel –how can we say this delicately?– dance the horizontal mambo.

“What if we lock ‘em in a closet?” suggests the guy with the mullet that introduced himself as ‘Ash; friend, almost brother and Winchesters’ personal errand boy’.

“Dude, what about something less… Freudian?” The girl that is leaning against Sam’s lap throws a chip to his head. “We could set a blind date for them.”

“Yeah, like Dean will go on a blind date, Dorothy… I still don’t get why he said that you’re his boyfriend.”

“Ah, Sam, you’re so slow sometimes… Obviously Castiel thinks Dean is not interested in him, he feels insecure about letting Dean be a part of his life; after all, they are strangers, even though they have this sort of connection that only happens once in a lifetime…”

"Very… Poetic, Garth.”

“That’s the first thing we’ll have to do” the girl who had been sat during the entire thing says quietly. “Clarify Balthazar is not his boyfriend” she explains.

“And how do we do that?”

“Easy. You’ll have to make out with a girl in front of Dean. Castiel should be there too.”

“I like the way you think. When and where?”

Jo smiles darkly. “At the party.”

“What party?” everyone asks almost at the same time.

“The one we will have at The Roadhouse...”

“Party! I’m in! Do we have to bring something? Can it be thematic? When? What’s The Roadhouse?” Gabriel jumps with excitement, maybe too much.

"For the moment I just need you to bring your brother. No. This Saturday. My mom’s bar” she answers simply. The rest of the group looks at her like she is suggesting a plan to disintegrate the solar system. “Tons of alcohol. Loud music. Dark corners. Did I mention  _tons_ of alcohol?”

“That sounds great, but there’s no way in hell Ellen will let you have a party at the bar.”

“She will. Do you remember that expensive vase she had? The one she loved so much, god knows why, because it was ugly as hell? The one ‘I accidentally broke’? It was actually Bobby’s fault. And it wasn’t an accident. Since I took the fallout, Bobby owes me a favor. I think it’s a good moment to cash it in.” Balthazar and Gabriel don't know who Bobby is, but since everyone is looking at Jo like instead of ’Bobby’ she said ‘Jesus’ and instead of ‘favor’ she said ‘miracle’, they assume he has to be some kind terrifying and almighty being.

“Joanna Beth, you’re my new god.” She smiles cockily.

“You’ll need a lot of alcohol. My brother can seriously hold his liquor” Gabriel points out.

Balthazar nods “that’s true, I’ve seen that man drink half a bottle of tequila and be completely unfazed”

“Dean can hold a lot of alcohol too” adds Jess.

“That complicates things a little bit but…”

“I got it” Dorothy interrupts her. “My friend Toto…”

“Who’s Toto?”

“My dealer. I’m sure he can get me some…”

“Dorothy no” Sam stops her. Whatever comes from Dorothy and has the word ‘dealer’ in it can’t be good.

“Dorothy yes. You didn’t let me finish. Fairy dust. It’s new. They say it can make the shiest man lose all his inhibitions. It has a slight spillover, but... ”

“Dorothy, we’re not drugging them.”

“Why not? A little consumption won’t kill them.” Sam gives her a stern look. “Fine. No drugs. You’re no fun.”

“I thought it was a good idea” Gabriel pats on the back.

“See? Thanks, you’re my new best friend.”

“Dor…”

“Focus, people! I know how we can get them drunk. We’ll keep them separated at first. Every group should insist on drinking shots. I’ll serve them. Theirs will have alcohol and yours will have… fruit liqueur.”

“Basically water with sugar and colorant. It’s served like shots, but pregnant women can drink it. Let me continue. Seeing you’re not getting drunk will make them want to drink more…”

“How do you know that?”

“Competitive spirit comes with a penis. Stop interrupting me, Gabriel. So, once they are drunk enough, we make them see each other and whatever happens next is up to them. Hopefully, one of them falls on top of the other and they make out. The possibility of they talking about feelings seems unlikely. Well… questions?”

“Yes, do you realize you have an evil mind? You could conquer the world…” Gabe looks at her with a mixture of surprise and amusement, to which she responds laughing like the bad guy from every cartoon ever made.

 “I know. You should be grateful I’m too lazy or you would be claiming your loyalty to the Queen Jo.”

“I do have a question. When am I supposed to snog someone?”

“At some point of the night when Dean can see you… Don’t worry, we’ll get you someone hot.”

“Are you volunteering, beautiful?” the blond puts on his most seductive smile, what makes him get a smack on his head from his friend. “What?”

“You can’t flirt with Dean’s sister!”

“Why not?”

“Because Den will hate you!”

“So?”

“So he won’t let Cassie name you his best man at their wedding!”

“And…?”

“He will name me! I can’t be the best man!”

“Why…?”

“Because I get overexcited easily, Balthazar! Are you not seeing me right now?!”

Balthazar sighs, for everyone’s amusement. “Forgive him; he didn’t take his ‘special vitamins’ this morning.” He gets smacked again, which makes the group laugh.

“Alright, Dorothy, your mission is to get him a girl.”

“What makes you think have someone to introduce to him?”

“You have a dealer but not a single friend willing to make out with a British guy who’ll not call her again?”

“You have a point.”

The next two days pass in an incredible slow motion for everyone. The members of Team Destiel (“That’s the most stupid name I’ve ever heard, Garth”. “It’s better than ‘Let’s get these assholes together because they’re a way too idiotic and we’re the best people in the galaxy’”. “No, it’s not. We could abridge it in LGTATBBTAWIAWTPITG”. “No, Gabriel, no”) keep themselves busy getting all the alcohol that’s sold in California, making up a good excuse to make a party, inviting everyone they can and trying not to get too overexcited or reveal anything  (this mainly goes for Gabriel). Meanwhile, Cas and Dean, ignoring their friends have decided to move out to Cheesymoviesland, try to move on with their lives and forget the other exists.

There was a time, a long time ago, when Gabriel knew how to write and read and Castiel didn’t. That’s why, like the good big brother he was, he was assigned the important task of writing Santa’s letters. But like the good trickster he also was, he couldn’t waste a chance like that to make an epic prank. That brought to, the night Santa (aka Uncle Elijah wearing a very lame costume) went to visit them and read their letter out loud, he read ‘dear Santa, I have been a very bad boy this year. I still wet the bed. Love, Castiel’. Which lead to an inconsolable session of crying from Cas and an uncontainable session of laughing from everybody else.

In this very moment, Castiel feels the same way he felt after that incident; trusting very little on his brother, with big urges of killing him and dying at the same time. 

He should take part of the blame, he has to admit. I mean, how can he trust Gabriel after all this years? He should have seen it coming. He showing up in his apartment with half a pizza and ‘invited him dinner’ was already very suspicious. He bringing a bottle of wine and filling his cup every time he took a sip should have given him a clue. And when he said ‘Balthazar wants us to meet him in a bar he just discovered’ and then proceeded to drag him into his car, most definitely should have warned him nothing good would happen.

But since Castiel is too naïve for his own well, he doesn’t realize where he is until he’s sat at one of the bar’s tables.

 “Are we in The Roadhouse?”

“Yes, had you already been here, Cassie?” Balthazar asks innocently.

“N… no, but… Maybe we should go somewhere else…”

“Nonsense! My friend Malia loves this place, don’t you, sweetheart?” the girl (Castiel has no idea who is she, but her head is leaning against Balthazar’s shoulder) looks confused at first but then nods vigorously. “Plus, our drinks are here”. Right then, Jo –and he knows she’s Jo because they’ve already met and because Dean told him about her and how dangerous she is even if she looks cute– comes with a cup that puts in front of… whatever Balthazar’s ‘friend’ is, and a tray full of shot glasses that she divides between the three of them.

“Castiel!” she greets him. “Glad to see you here!”

“Oh, do you know each other?”

“Yes, she works at the garage with Dean” he explains to his brother, who looks too happy and is kind of freaking him out.

“I’m also his therapist and adopted little sister” she adds laughing. “Well, any friend of Dean is a friend of mine… I’ll bring you a couple more rounds, sounds good?”

“That’s not…”

“Oh, c’mon! It’s the Autumn Party! Liven up!”

“Autumn Party?”

“Yep, we celebrate it every year. No one goes home until you dance at least once, I warn you” she winks at them and Castiel wants to run away from there, but he’s trapped between his brother and Balthazar.

“Uh, Jo? Do you… Do you know if Dean…?”

“Is coming? Well…” Castiel is too focused on her to notice how both men are shaking their heads behind his back. “No. I don’t thinks so. He said he was busy.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Call me if you need anything else” the girl leaves with a smile on her face and after that everything goes downward.

Castiel drinks the content of the first glass and he feels his throat burning. “Fuck, Balth, did you order absinthe?”

“Yes…”

“Why?”

“And why not? Don’t be like that, I know for sure it’s not the strongest shite you’ve drank. Come on, let’s make a toast. For the old times.” And before he can realize, they are toasting for whatever thing they can think (‘for the guy who invented chocolate syrup!’, ‘for that time Gabe made a threesome!’, ‘for the birds!’, ‘for the Toyota guys!’). They drink and drink and drink, because, for some magical reason, they never get out of shots. At some point they stopped drinking absinthe and started drinking vodka, and then whisky and probably tequila too, but after that bomb Cas is not sure what’s going on anymore. He doesn’t know when did he took off his jacket and undid the first buttons of his shirt, or when did he started telling… Martha… Maria… whatever her name is, about the trip to Amsterdam he did with Gabriel when he was eighteen. And if his five senses were working in condition, he’d have noticed Jo and Balthazar exchanging conspiratorial looks.

"Well, Cassie, I think you've bored enough this poor girl" in the blink of an eye they shove each other tongue down in their throats.

"Cas?" he doesn't need to look up to know to whom belongs that voice to.

"Dean... Hey..." Castiel clears his throat awkwardly and the couple –who now is trying to suck each other faces off– pulls apart.

"Don't I know you?" Dean looks at the girl, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't think so... Wanna dance, Balth?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

"I'm... gonna see if Jo has something sweet to eat." After Gabriel's lame excuse of a retreat, the man focuses his green eyes on him and Castiel wants to crawl under the table... Or under a rock and not drag himself out until his beard reaches his ankles.

"So, _your boyfriend_ , right?"

"I can expl..."

"Don't. Save it. You don't owe me an explanation."

"Dean..." but he's already gone and Castiel feels like even earth worms were smarter than him. It's obvious that the universe is telling him that he deserves to be alone forever. Maybe he should adopt more cats or maybe a snake and then people would start calling him "the weird snake guy" and kids would run away from him and...

"You know what? You do owe me an explanation, angel face." Or it's possible too that the universe is telling him that two cats are enough and that snakes are nasty by the way that a very angry looking Dean (and very drunk –which Castiel would have notice if his BAC wasn't about 70 per cent.) who comes back half a minute later of storming off (and yes, Cas has ranted about his future like a loser single and he may have been thinking about doing crochet in the town's square in less than thirty seconds. Stay away from alcohol, kids.) "If you didn't want to go out with me, fine. But, dude, why did you lie to me?"

"Because I'm an idiot."

"Well, you're handsome. You can't have it all." Castiel barks out a laugh, he doesn't know what for, for the answer or for the situation or because he's too drunk to care.

"See? That's why I can't go out with you."

"Because I think you're handsome?"

"No, because you're funny. And I'm not. And you're going to get bored of me."

"What?! That doesn't make any sense!"

"Your face doesn't make any sense."

"What?"

"It's too symmetrical. That's not possible."

"What?!"

"Your face..."

"No. Not that. The part where I'm gonna get bored of you."

"Oh, yeah. It's the truth. You're not _really_ into me."

"How could you know?"

"I just know it!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes I do!" At that point the logic was thrown out of the window. Suddenly they're in what they think that is a heated argument, but in fact they're just yelling nonsense to each other.

They're so focused in prove the other wrong that they don't realize they're making a scene, nor the way Jo is quickly whispering orders to everyone, nor the drastic change of music until they're drag towards the crowd (and somehow they manage to split up), which is now dancing and jumping all over the bar while ABBA is at full volume (he may be very drunk, but Castiel could recognize ABBA even in his deathbed).

During the short minutes in which the song is blaring through the speakers, the tension seems to fade away, because as soon as it ends both of them meet face to face by a twist of the fate (or because Jo is the smartest and her planning powers are frankly frightening) and they only can only shot a genuine smile at each other.

"Hey."

"Hi again."

They end up in the middle of the improvised dance floor. They're the only ones whose feet are glued to the floor.

"Want to dance?"

Dean wants to say no, that under no circumstances he'd embarrass himself doing so. Let alone with electronic music, which according to his parameters can't be called music. But the crowd had trapped him, and Cas has messy hair in a way that shouldn't be as sexy as it is, and there's no way in hell he could say no to that.

True to his word, he embarrasses himself, but so does Cas, so it isn't so bad. They jump, they laugh, they move like drunk penguins and laugh some more. After two or five or ten songs –Dean couldn't really tell, they all sound the same to him–, they end up swinging while their bodies inevitably touch (not enough for it to be porn-like, but if this were cartoons, a British posh man would already have dropped his monocle in shock).

The lyrics of the song that is sounding now talk about turning up the heat and how the real fun is about to start. Less than six feet away, Gabriel and Jess are arguing about who should keep Sam ("I love him!" "Yeah, well, but I think he's smoking hot. Look, let's make a deal, you can keep his upper body and I the lower one. It's a win-win situation!"). Balthazar is making photos in a not-so-subtle-quite-stalker way. Sam's having a remarkably deep conversation with Toto, the dealer. And none of this is relevant to the two men who somewhere between the smoke, the lights, the music and the alcohol found each other. They're kissing like it's the last night of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry. Next chapter is coming very soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written a long time ago but it wasn't translated so I obviously couldn't publish it.   
> So be thankful for my best friend, the moon of my life and beta who translated it for me.

When Dean wakes up, he has an overwhelming feeling of déjà-vu. His head feels like cotton wool, his body is screaming in agony, the sun is blinding him and more important, he's lying in the same couch he was laying two weeks ago. At least he's wearing a T-shirt this time.

His brain doesn’t seem to be able to come up with an explanation of how, why or since when. The only reason why he knows that he’s in Cas’ house is because of the twin cats who won’t stop meowing, as if they were saying “okay we’ve put up with you long enough, move your ass!”

“Alfie, Samandriel, leave him alone.” His voice sounds rougher than usual (which is definitely something because his voice usually is like “I’m-a-supernatural-being-sent-by-Heaven-fear-me-bitch.”)

“Who is who?” He asks once he’s stretched and yawned loudly. 

“I don’t really know, I call them at the same time and the both of them always come…”

There’s an awkward silence in which Dean tries, lamely, to get up from the couch. 

"Man, I'm beaten." 

“Really? I’m peachy. I just run a mile.”

Dean looks at him closely; he’s wearing comfy clothes and his hair is wet, so it’s completely possible that he’s serious, but Dean can’t tell. “Really?” 

“No, of course not. I almost died in the shower.” The both of them laugh, alleviating the awkwardness. "Here" he gives him a towel. "You should shower too... I'm not implying anything, it's just to help you clear your mind and... The water pressure is excellent and..."

"Thanks." He takes the towel, shutting him up before he can continue rambling. Truth be told, Cas is right (not about the water pressure, though it really is excellent); hot water reminds his muscles how to work again and it makes his neurons wake up. The night before is still foggy, but he's remembering some things.

Dean has every intention of running away from there as soon as possible to avoid the most awkward conversation ever since that time Sammy had to explain to him how to delete his Internet history – How could he ask whether they had sex on the couch or if he was so bad at it that he was thrown out to the couch – but his plan goes to hell when he spots Cas leaning casually against the counter waiting for him with a humming cup of black coffee and a couple of aspirins which he gladly accepts.

For a few seconds that seemed to stretch into years, they stand there in silence looking at their mugs as if they were about to tell them the meaning of life.  
"So... do you remember anything of what happened last night?" Apparently Cas has more balls than Dean since it's him who mans up. 

"Bits and pieces. You?"

"Bits and pieces, I guess... We were in the bar and..."

"Yes, what were you doing there, by the way?"

"Uh, Balthazar and Gabriel insisted and then Jo came and she brought us too many shots... Something about the annual Autumn Party."

"Autumn Party? There has never been an autumn party. She told me that it was the anniversary… Okay, I'm a complete idiot. ”

“Why?”

“The anniversary party it’s not celebrated in that way, let alone without Ellen and Bobby. I should’ve known it; this screamed Jo since the beginning. And how did she get the bar without Ellen maiming her?" At the end of the rambling, Dean was talking to himself which lead to Cas looking at him with that odd confused frown that Dean doesn’t think that it’s cute… Not at all. “Doesn’t matter… How’s that Balthazar and Gabriel know about the Roadhouse?

“I think that until yesterday they didn’t even know that it existed.”

“Then how…?” Cas answers his question before he even finishes it out loud. In his phone screen there’s a conversation with Gabriel. At three twenty-one says: "W ho's the best brother in the entire world? This guy!" he attached a selfie pointing at himself with his thumbs. Then he stays quiet until three fifty-six " Cas' night stand is sponsored by Team Destiel" And below of that is a photo of Gabriel, Sam, Jess, Ash, Garth, Dorothy, Balthazar and Jo all wrapped in a group hug. "Son of a bitch.” 

“That’s what I said.”

"Team Destiel?"

"I don't know, maybe it's something like the WILDCATS.”

"Why do you kno... Whatever... The point is…" After thinking about it, he says. "Wait, how come Balthazar and Gabriel know my family?" 

“Probably Balthazar has had sex with Jo…” Castiel blurts without thinking.

“WHAT?”

“Or not. Of course not. I’m sure they haven’t slept together.”

“Good, because if I ever find out they did, I don't fucking care if he's your friend or boyfriend or whatever, I'll cut his balls with a rusty blunt knife.”

"Okay. First of all, that was too specific... And graphic..."

"Vague threats lead nowhere."

"True. Second, it doesn’t matter how they met. The point is that they set us up.”

“Maybe we should ask them what happened last night. I’m sure they have the record.”

"Yeah… No. You really don't know my brother. Honestly, I rather never know than to be the target of his butt jokes at this early hour."

"Good point. Well, let's see what else we remember..."

“Uh… We were arguing.”

“Yes! Because you told me Balthazar was your boyfriend.”

“Yeah… Again, I’m sorry.”

“Let’s not have the same discussion again, okay?”

Cas nods. “Then… ABBA.”

“ABBA?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. ABBA.”

“Then we danced and…” Castiel lowers his gaze while his cheeks redden.

“That, I remember.” Dean looks at him with a wry grin darkening his blush, which again, is in no way cute.

“Ummm... Yeah, I... I also remember that vividly.” Cas clears his throat. “Something else? We had to get here somehow. It wasn’t in my car because Gabriel drove us there and I certainly doubt we took it to get back here, knowing my brother, it doesn’t seem very likely, because he’s not even capable of letting me…

“Cas…”

“...drive it for more than two miles, let alone to drive it while drunk across the city in the middle of the night. So I’m assuming that we got here in yours, but let me tell you if we did…

“Cas…”

“... it'd have been very irresponsible of us. We could have driven right into a streetlight or even killed someone or ended up in jail or…”

“Cas…!” Dean stops his incoherent rambling. “Breathe, man… We didn’t get here in my baby because Sammy took my keys."

“Oh. Okay… Baby?”

“Yeah, that’s the name of my car. Don’t judge me. Shut up.” He adds when he hears him giggle.

“All right. A cab?” 

"It must have been around three in the morning. At that hour in that place, it wouldn't be likely." The both of them remain silent trying to coach memories to return to them somehow. "Where is my jacket?" Cas gets up and grabs the garment which is on the hall closet, and that’s when he realizes that Cas is limping. “Dude, what's wrong with your leg?” Dean asks while he goes through his pockets.   
"No idea." He shrugs. "Oh, here it is" he exclaims triumphantly when he finds his phone. "Maybe there's some clue in here. Let's see… I have a message from Jo, another from Sammy and another from Charlie. Jo's says ‘I'm the best' and then there're a bunch of emojis with sunglasses, hearts and a shit with eyes. “Okaaay.” Castiel laughs. “Sam wrote to me to ask me for mercy, ‘Please, don’t kill me when you wake up’. Too late brother, too late. As soon as I see him…” He takes a long sip from his coffee and keeps reading. “‘Are you okay? Call me when you wake up’. That’s weird… Charlie is in Chicago, how does she know? I swear that woman has powers…” 

“What’s that?” Cas stops his line of thoughts to point out a little paper note glued to the back of his phone.

“Uhhh… ‘Dear Very very blue eyes and Very very symmetrical face (I don't know your real names, but you were saying that of each other nonstop).” Dean tries to not laugh too hard while reading the note. “I get the feeling that tomorrow you're not going to remember this, so just so you know, I left you in Green street at 3:30. I hope you didn't die in your way back home. With love, Kate, the girl of the red pickup. PS: You're so cute together. PD2: Very very symmetrical face I stole 20 bucks from you.’ Good, mystery solved, someone random brought us here and robbed me.”

“Well, we’re lucky it wasn’t a mass murderer…

“What kind of mass murderer…?” Star Wars' soundtrack starts to sound before he can finish that thought. “Charlie?”

“What part of ‘call me when you’re awake’ you didn’t understood?”

“Sorry, I was… How did you know I was awake?

“Your phone tells me you’re online… I’ve told hundreds of times, it’s not quantum physics, grandpa… Doesn’t matter, are you okay?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“Well, you called me last night at four in the morning to tell me what happened with Cas, thanks for waking me up and almost giving me a heartattack, by the way.”

“How much did I tell you?”

"Absolutely everything, with graphic details included.”

Dean shares a look with Cas, who is watching him expectant. “Charlie I’m gonna put you on speaker so you can tell us.”

“Us?”

“Yeah, Cas and I are having trouble remembering what happened." 

“Oh, Merlin! You’re still in his house?”  
“Yeah… Say hi Cas.”

“Hello.”

From the other side of the line, the woman gasps loudly. “Your voice is even deeper than I imagined! Even though Dean spent an obscene amount of time descri…”

“Charlie…”

“What? Oh, yeah… Uh… First did what you always do when you drunk dial me…

“What?

“You called me poetic pet-names… This time they were ‘adorable and little unicorn’ and ‘sunflower person’ Dean tries to shield his face with his hands to hide from Cas’ delighted look. “Then you said that you’ve danced and, I quote that thing that’s like music but it really isn’t and that you’ve made up with Cas… You gave me tons of details about how a good kisser he is, but I’m gonna assume you don’t want me to repeat them to you… Now. You've also talked about some red skyrocket and then you said that when you arrived at his home he tripped over a pot plant and then he said that he couldn't do it, he gav e you some blankets and he left you sleeping on the couch. Then you started talking about fate, made some funny noises and you said you were gonna put me in your pocket and that was it. Which leads me to next step; I can’t believe you didn’t sleep with Cas! Dude, we put it on a plate for you! 

“Wait… We? You’re mixed up in this with them?”

“Depends on your definition of ‘with them’... Not literally, because I’m on the other side of the country so I can’t be with them…”

“Charlie…”

“... But if you mean if I’m well aware of the plan and if I’m completely on board with it… Then yes, I’m with them.” 

“And you didn’t tell me?!”

“If I’d have told you wouldn’t have gone! We were just trying to help you find love with a guy that, in your own words, is handsome and cute and Oh Lord of the Rings, he’s still listening to me, isn’t he?”

“Yes…”

“Okay... I’m gonna hung up now before I fuck up even more badly. Don't hate me. I love you." The call ends and Dean sighs tiredly. With each passing day, his family is even crazier. 

“We didn’t sleep together…” Cas murmurs and Dean struggles to hear him.

“No…”

“Oh, thank God” His relieved tone doesn’t go over his head, and he can’t help feeling a bit irritated by it.

“You sound happy…”

“Yes. I mean no… It's nothing personal, really. It’s just that…” He makes a pause and ponders for a second about telling him the real reason. “I don’t do one night stands. Some time ago, I wouldn’t have waited to pounce on you and I’d never have called you ever again, but a couple of years ago I was literally stabbed on the back because I wasn’t picky about my, uh, companions, and since then I just can’t have sex with strangers… I guess that stumbling over that helped me to come back to myself.”

“That’s completely reasonable… Sorry that happened to you… Besides, we were drunk, it wouldn’t have been a good idea.”

“Thanks for understanding Dean.”

“Thanks to you for letting me sleep on your couch… Again… Uh, I should go now… My brother’s ass is not going to kick itself.” Cas smiles at him and Dean is getting ready to leave. Before crossing the threshold he stops and tries for the last time. “Hey, I’m just curious, what if we’d know each other better?” Castiel arches an eyebrow at him. “That came out wrong. I promise I’m not saying that to have sex with you. It’s just that you seem to be a great guy and maybe we could be friends…”

“Friends?”

“Yeah, you know… those people you go out with but withouth sex… I don’t know, perhaps we could leave all that madness behind us and do something unromantic…”

“Something like what?”

“I don’t know… Go to the cinema?” He ponders half a second his words before he realizes his mistake. “No, that sounds romantic. Uhh… The zoo?”

“That’s sounds like a date.”

“What kind of dates had you had? I don’t think spending an afternoon surrounded by stinking animals is romantic…”

“The aquarium is poorly lit… To do dirty things in the dark…” Castiel says with his ‘sexiest’ voice (the one he uses when he mocks Balthazar and Gabriel’s poor attempts to hit on people).

“Fuck, stop trying to win me over… First that voice, then the idea of making out with a voyeur shark…” The both of them laugh. They overcome the awkwardness at least.   
“I got it. Jess is gonna show some of her paintings in an art gallery and..."

“The art exhibition of your brother’s girlfriend sounds pretty much like a date…”

“You didn’t let me finish. Sam wants to throw her a party, but he’s too busy studying for an exam so he asked me to do it. I have to buy balloons and food and pie, cake and all that jazz. I’m gonna need help but I don’t trust Garth nor Ash, Dorothy has an exam too, Charlie is in Chicago and Jo is a control freak and she gets on my nerves…”

“You want me to be your plus one in your brother’s girlfriend party? Mmmm… I don’t think we’re on the stage of meeting the family, Dean.” Cas looks at him mockingly.

“Would you stop interrupting me? I’m inviting you to come with me to buy groceries for my brother’s girlfriend party.”

“Really?”

“I promise I’ll make it funnier than it sounds. That’s something friends do.” Cas laughs. “All right, I’m too insistent. It’s a stupid idea. Forget it. I won’t bother you anymore and...”

“Okay, I’ll go with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, why not.”

“Okay. Great. I’ll text you to set up the hour…” with a couple of more pleasantries Dean is gone and Cas feels like he felt the morning they met; confused and happy in equal measure.

Normally, Cas would have finished his coffee, he’d have fed the cats, tidied up the flat and he'd have gone out to buy a grea sy burger. Or maybe he’d have order it in since he’s not at the top of his game… Or maybe he’d have tried to train Alfie and Samandriel to bring him burgers.  
But nothing about today is normal. So he grabs his phone and dials Balthazar.

“Cassie?”

“Balthazar.”

“Cassie! You’re taking a break? You can still walk?” Castiel resists the urge to growl. “Are you talking with our stud? You still alive?” He can hear on the background the unmistakable voice of his brother.

“Why are you with Gabriel? Please tell me you didn’t ‘experiment’ again.”

“No, of course not. We came straight from the party to the bakery” Gabriel says something that Cas can’t quite catch, there’s a small pause and then Balthazar goes back to his questioning. “Well, tell us. How did it go? Was it impressive? How many times did you do it? How big is his...?”

“We didn't sleep together!” The two men stay silent for a few seconds and then they burst in laughter.

“Of course you slept with him, don't be ridiculous!”

“No, I didn't.”

"Yes, you did."

“Nope.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yes.”

“Shit... Kali!” Cas hears his brother yell at his assistant. “Cancel the cake I ordered! Yes, the one that read 'congrats for getting laid” Gabriel sighs dramatically. “Now, coming back with you, why in the hell didn't you slept together? Not even twelve hours ago you were shamelessly heavy petting each other. Balthazar has proofs!

“Does he have a micropenis? It’s nothing to be ashamed of...”

“Well, it kind of is.” They’re talking like as if Cas couldn’t hear them. “Cassie, was there any problem in the bedroom? Was his penis weirdly shaped? A third nipple?” 

“What? No! I’m calling you to tell you that I’m furious with you.” It’s not true. He’s a little angry, but nothing a couple of hours of sleep and that greasy burger couldn’t fix. He just wants to guilt-trip them, ‘cause if you can’t emotionally blackmail your friends, then what’s the point of your friends getting you in embarrassing situations? “I’ve told you thousands of times that I’m not gonna have casual sex. Not after April. I’m hard on believing that it didn’t get through your heads after all this time.”

“We just wanted to…”

“I don’t care! You are insensible assholes and snoopers”!

“Would you believe us if we say we’re sorry?” 

“No.”

“Good, ‘cause we’re not… Well, maybe just a little bit.” For a few seconds none talks.

“You gonna see him again?”

“You mean Dean?”

“No, the queen of England. Of course I mean Dean.”

“Uhhh…” He’s not sure if it’s wise to tell them his plans.

“Castiel…” Gabriel’s voice sounds just like their mother’s when she was trying to find out who ate all the cookies. 

“It’s a long story, but we agreed on going together to the grocery store.”

“To the grocery store? That’s ridiculous… There’s no place to fuck..”.

“Ugh. I’m too hungover to have this conversation… Why aren’t you? You drank the same amount as me… You know what? I don’t wanna know. So I’m gonna pretend that I have something important to do and I’m gonna hung up on you.” Cas knows that sooner or later he’ll be bombarded with questions, he prefers to deal with it later rather than sooner.

Around half past eight, after a day of doing nothing, he decides that is a good moment for him to make the first move. ‘Hi, Dean! How are you? I want you to know that it was so good to see you...’ What is he? Fifteen? ‘Dean I’m writing to you to inquire about your day, mine…” What is he? Fifty? Come on, he's a grown ass man, he should, at least, be able to se nd a little text message. ‘Dean, did you knew that bees search flowers to pollinate far away from their honeycomb, so as not to alert their predators’ Ugh. Maybe Gabriel and Balthazar are right and he’s rusty.

At the end he chooses something simpler; ‘Hello, Dean.’ Sent. 20:38. May it be what God wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t kill this poor writer. I have tons of plans for this story, but I rather take a million years to finish it and publish something I’m happy with, than bullshit something every month.   
> Your reviews and kudos keep this story alive; without them, I wouldn't have the reminder that, even if it's hard, I need to keep writing. Chapter seven is on the oven but I won't spoil anything.   
> You guys keep being awesome and eat some chocolate.


End file.
